Roses Are Red Yeah, But
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: SUPER-DUPER ADVANCED Valentine's Day Fic. Red roses were Kurt's favorite flowers. It was what he had wanted to get for Valentine's Day. Blaine knew that. So why the heck is he presenting a multi-colored bouquet to his boyfriend? One-shot. COMPLETE.


**Roses Are Red… Yeah, But…**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee: Not mine. If it were, Blaine and Kurt would get all of the 'screen time'. Not Rachel Berry and that guy named Finn Hudson (sorry, not really into him).**

**A/N: This fic was inspired by fudge brownies… I know, not much connection but, WTH? Read and Review. Flames will be used to melt chocolate for the brownies. Enjoy :)**

**RATING: T; for BOYxBOY romantic interaction, FLUFF, CLICHÉ, and all the other good stuff.**

**010101010**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt," Blaine whispered shyly, coming up from behind his boyfriend. It was the eve of Valentine's Day. He and Kurt were at the currently deserted choir room.

"Blaine, what's all this?" Kurt asked curiously. Earlier that day, the countertenor received a cryptic text message from his boyfriend, asking him to come to the choir room at eight. Kurt walked into a sea of lit votive candles at exactly eight p.m., with a soft string rendition of 'Tonight' being played in the background.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked the smaller boy hopefully as he carefully approached from the shadows. The soft glow of the candles gave Blaine's eyes an ethereal sparkle, Kurt thought.

"It's –it's… I don't even know what to say…" Kurt mumbled. "How –I mean –"

"Shh…" Blaine put up a finger to silence his ramblings. "Just for you, Kurt, I have my ways," The dark-haired boy then closed their gap further by leaning into Kurt and whispering in his ear.

"So, do you like it?" Blaine asked in a husky voice that made Kurt want to just melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Yes, yes," Kurt murmured, a blush crept up his cheeks. Blaine was ever the romantic –one of the many things Kurt loved about his boyfriend. Blaine suddenly pulled away and gave him that patented angelic grin of his.

"I still have one more thing to show you though," He then grabbed Kurt's hands and led him into the middle of the room, where a stool was waiting.

"What is this, Blaine?" Kurt looked up at his boyfriend as he sat down, with those curious-innocent eyes of his that Blaine simply adored. Blaine gave him an even wider grin.

"You'll see,"

The younger boy then slipped out of the choir room, leaving Kurt in the middle of the candlelit space alone. A full minute passed. Blaine wasn't back yet.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out.

No answer.

"Blaine?" he tried again. Now, he wasn't really afraid of being alone in the dark, but Kurt couldn't help but worry if something had already happened to his boyfriend. He was already about to get up from the stool to follow and see where Blaine had gone, when the flushed, smiling face of his boyfriend peeked out of the choir room door.

"Sorry, it took a while," Blaine breathed as he slowly inched his way back towards Kurt; he had both of his hands behind his back.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly. "Is something the matter?" Kurt made a move to approach Blaine, but the dark-haired boy backed away from him.

"I'm fine, Kurt, I-" Blaine took a deep breath. "I just wanted to give you, these –" He then thrust, from behind him, a small bouquet of assorted roses towards Kurt.

Kurt stared at the flowers in surprise and curiosity. Blaine knew that he loved red roses –but the bouquet in front of him contained an array of different colors; some of which seemed to be tied together in two's or three's, in different combinations with thin ribbons. He looked at Blaine with a confused expression on his face.

"I –I don't know what to say, Blaine." Kurt then held his hand out to receive the flowers, but to his surprise, Blaine pulled it back.

"I know you'd rather receive a dozen red roses, Kurt," His lips curved up into a smile, "but anyone would give you just that."

If anything, that confused Kurt even more. Blaine sensed the confliction in his beautiful boyfriend's face. He cleared his throat and motioned for Kurt to sit back on the stool. As soon as Kurt was comfortable once more, Blaine sighed as he began to pick through the bunch he was holding. He first held out a single white rose and presented it to the boy he loved.

"A single white rose, for the first time I saw you –where in you caught my eye with your charm, your innocence and your child-like ways; I could never forget how your eyes lit up when I first held your hand and how it made my heart flutter when you first gave me that heavenly smile,"

Kurt just sat there speechless. He held the single white rose in his hand. He did not know what to say. Blaine's speech robbed him of his capacity to string together coherent thoughts into sentences. But apparently, Blaine had just started. He picked out two yellow roses next, tied together with a thin red ribbon.

"Two yellow roses –a pledge –to always be your friend. You were my friend first, Kurt, and no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." He handed them to Kurt. He then picked out a single peach colored rose.

"Here –to remind you of my sincerity; a promise to be always truthful and faithful and loyal to you." He gave it to Kurt as well, who was at that point, biting his pink, cherry-chapsticked lips, as if trying to prevent himself from crying. Blaine continued on. He next got three pink roses –in varying shades, tied together by a dark pink ribbon.

"Three pink roses," Blaine let out a small chuckle. "Yes, they aren't of the same shade, I know, but it's supposed to be that way –" He glanced up at Kurt and gave him an impish grin. 'The pale pink rose is to let you know how much I admire you –your fire, your determination and just everything about you. The pink one says that you make me happy; whenever I'm with you, everything feels just perfect. The darker one is to thank you –for allowing me into your life and letting me love you, and hold you and be with you…"

At that point, Blaine was also biting his lip –sans the cherry chapstick. He gave the roses to Kurt once more before eying the last one in his hand. He breathed deeply as Kurt still sat in front of him, with an unfamiliar expression on his face, still unmoving. He walked closer towards Kurt, holding out the last rose.

"Kurt," Blaine once more captured his boyfriend's hand in his. "Take this," he thrust the final rose into Kurt's hand and knelt in front of the now, wide-eyed boy. Kurt stared at Blaine, then at the rose in his hand, gaping.

"Blaine, I –"

"A single red rose," Blaine interrupted him as he stared deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Means a lot of different things: love, respect, desire, courage… but to me, it just means one thing," Blaine gave Kurt's hand a tight squeeze, causing the latter to wake up from his trance-like state.

"I am madly in love with you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine finished, staring up at him; the dark-haired boy's eyes shone brightly in the candle light with unshed tears. Kurt knew that his own eyes did the same.

"Blaine," he whispered, his voice, quivering. "I –I don't know what to say…"

Blaine smiled at him.

"I will always and forever love you, Kurt," he then proceeded to pull the red rose off of Kurt's trembling hands. Kurt at first, thought that Blaine was taking it back, but when he saw what his boyfriend was trying to do, Kurt let out a quiet gasp.

The single red rose that Blaine gave him was tied with a thin gold ribbon and with the ribbon came –

"Oh, God," Kurt let out a deep breath. His hands flew up to his mouth in surprise; the other roses fell on the floor, forgotten.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously, reaching for Kurt's now, cold hands.

"B-Blaine, that's –that's –"

Blaine held something in his left hand up.

"This –is a promise –a promise ring." Blaine's hand shook as much as his voice did, holding a thin platinum band. "And –and I want to –"

The rest of his words never left his lips as Kurt moved in to kiss him. After a quick, chaste, peck, Kurt pulled away from Blaine, tears now running down his flushed cheeks. Blaine's eyes were wide like saucers.

"Kurt –Kurt is that –that –"

It was now Kurt's turn to smile.

"I will wait for you in NYADA, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said, mimicking Blaine's position on the floor. "Now, tell me again, which of these lovely roses on the floor signifies a promise?"

"P-peach," a flustered Blaine replied. "Wait, I just told you that. You don't remember anything I said a while ago, do you?"

Kurt smirked.

"I was too busy staring into your gorgeous eyes –and your face –and your lips –"

Blaine looked flabbergasted.

"What? You mean, I memorized everything –all that jazz –and you don't even remember a thing I said?" Blaine pouted. Kurt thought he never looked more adorable. He let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, Blaine," he then caressed Blaine's disappointed face in his delicate hands. "I wasn't expecting a pop quiz on roses and their meanings, but it doesn't matter anyway…" He leaned in closer. "Even if I don't remember, I will always know it –feel it in my heart."

Blaine's face broke into a smile. His face glowed with the dim candle light.

"I love you Kurt, Happy Valentine's Day,"

Kurt then leaned in for another, longer, more passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Blaine. And the roses. And what they meant." And as their lips finally touched once more in the middle of a sea of candles…

"Happiest Valentine's Day ever."

**01010101010**

**A/N: Just saw the Michael episode while finishing this up. Three words: **_**Sebastian, you're dead**_**. Or make that four, since 'you're' is a contracted form of 'you' and 'are'. But then again, who cares, as long as HE DIES, right? And YES, I'm talking to you, Ryan Murphy! Anyway…. Reviews for this, please? I NEED something to fuel my ****'Sebastian Smythe Hate Crusade'**** –Eastwoodgirl**

**P.S. To those who are wondering, ****After I Break **** (Sequel to Pixie Sticks) is currently on hiatus. But if you could read and review that for me and convince me to continue it, I WILL! Please bombard me with PM's and such. I need persuasion, people! I want to see Kurt and Blaine get fixed and stuff in the story!**

**B.T.W. For Potterheads out there, I just put up an Drarry Fic, called ****If Not Tonight, Then Tomorrow****, please check that out as well. And YES, I will update ****The Dark Conspiracy**** and ****Never Say I Love You**** Tomorrow! I just got out of the mental asylum… err, hospital so, I'm easing back into the scene. Thank you for your understanding.**

****And oh, you can also check out my other Valentine Klaine fic****:The Secret Admirer**** if you want more fluff. I just posted chapter one up. Thanks :)  
><strong>**


End file.
